A Night to Remeber
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Starr is telling her granddaughter, Olivia, a story about her and her grandfather when they got pregnant with her mother. They had thought it was there last night together, so they wanted to make it worth while. Sole. One-Shot.


_Okay this is just a short little story about Starr and Cole from One Life To Live. It was part of an episode of it from last March. Not the beguinning but the part where Cole and Starr make love so yeah. Anyways I will be uploading the next chapter of Love Beyond Control tommorrow, sorry I was busy today. I promise I will. And I'll make it long too. :)_

A Night to Remember

"I'll never forget that night. It was the best night of my life." I told my 5 year old granddaughter. "Tell me the story again, Grammy!" Olivia begged. I smiled while shaking my head.

"Alright, alright Livy."

_ _ _ _ _

It was March 4th, 2008. When my father told us we were moving to Hawaii the next day. Sighing, I decided to call my boyfriend Cole Thornhart. "Hello?" His voice echoed into the receiver of the telephone. My lips curled up into a smile at the sound of his voice.

"Cole! We've got to hang out tonight!" I said. "My dad's making us move tomorrow. So we have to make the best of it."

I heard him groan through the receiver. "What're we gonna do?" asked he. _Hmm_, I thought, _it's our last night we've got to make it special_. That's when it hit me, Langston's parents are on a business trip. We could go there!

"Well, we've gotta make this special, so I was thinking about asking Langston if we could hang out there. Just the two of us."

"Great idea!" I smiled. Just the thought of being able to have alone time with Cole made the day better. "Alright, so I'll call Lang. And then we'll meet up there. Okay?" I said with a huge grin forming on my face. "Alright. Bye Starr."

"Bye." That said, the line went dead.

I dialed in the 10 digits of Langston's telephone number into my phone. The phone rang twice before she finally picked up. "Langston speaking." I heard her say. "Hey Lang, I need to ask you something." I greeted her.

"Oh Starr, Hi. What's up?" She replied.

"Well, since we're supposedly moving tomorrow, I was wondering if Cole and I could hang there alone."

"Oh yeah, of course. But what about your parents, what if they notice you're missing?"

I groaned, she had a point there. They'd probably send a posy after me. "Could you and Markko cover for me please?" I asked pleadingly. "Fine." Another smile started to spread across my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheerfully shouted into the telephone receiver.

As the sky grew darker, my heart started pounding inside of me. The excitement of being with Cole tonight started growing. My heart started racing. My eyes raced to the clock sitting on top my drawers. It read: 7:15pm. 45 minutes. 45 irritating, long minutes. This is aggravating, I thought, I need to see Cole now!

I picked up my phone as I dialed in Cole's number. After the first ring he picked up. "Hey Starr. You want to go now, don't you?" He asked. My lips curled into a smile as I said yes. I could hear he was smiling by the tone in his voice, this made my heart race. "Alright. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes. Bye. Love you." He spoke through the receiver of his telephone. "Love you too. Bye." With that the line was dead.

I quickly snuck out of the house without anyone noticing. The naught in my stomach went away knowing that soon I'd be with my boyfriend. Which I could not wait for. I opened the door to my best friend's house, who was letting myself and my boyfriend stay there for the night. This was going to be a night to remember.

_ _ _ _ _

"I'm really going to miss you Cole…" I said sadly. Right now I really hate my father for making us move to stupid Hawaii. Sure it may be a nice, relaxing, beautiful state but it doesn't have my boyfriend or best friend there…

My brunette haired boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck while pressing my lips against his, kissing him deeper with more passion then I'd ever kissed him with before. He ran his hand softly down my side, using his other hand to cup my cheek while deepening the kiss. I ran my hand down his cheek as I kissed him deeper. This was so perfect, I thought as we continued kissing.

Soon we were lying on the bed in Langston's bedroom. I lied on the bed while Cole was on top. We put all of our passion and love for each other into the kiss, making it perfect. I ran my hand down all of his body reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Finally after a few moments of trying to find it, I got. I slowly unzipped and pulled them off. He then did the same to mine. Cole unbuttoned my shirt, while I unbuttoned his.

We started to heat things up a bit, kissing deeper and deeper with much more passion than the last time before we took off each other's clothing. Cole and I switched positions; now he was down on the bed and I was lying on top of him. But either way it was still perfect. I held his head with my arms cupping his cheeks as my lips passionately pressed onto his. Cole ran his hands up and down my thighs, it felt so relaxing. This was just perfect.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

We switched positions again, this time he finally did what I've been longing for… He entered my body. He made love to me. It felt a little strange at first but after a few it went away. We kissed with everything inside of us. We never once stopped for air. As I said before, it was perfect. Definitely a night to remember.

_ _ _ _ _

"And there you have it, Livy. The story of how we created your mommy." I said, smiling. The 5 year old girl had a smile on her face as well. "Again, again!" She said. I laughed as I shook my head. "No, no my dear. It's time for you to go to sleep." I took her hand while walking her back into the house. I never will forget that one amazing night.


End file.
